One Step At A Time
by castielsbee
Summary: Sequel to my story "Guidance" in which Eve Dawn learns how to live with the Guardians and grows closer to them while at the same time trying to find a way to mend her past with Pitch. These will be one-shots. n n Possibly two-shots for some stories who knows. Rated T but may go up later for... stuff...
1. The Library

"The library?" A baffled winter spirit asked, pepper and salt eyebrows drawn together in utter confusion. "You want me to take you to the library?" He repeated, a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his winter-tinted lips.

Eve's shoulders shrugged upwards, only to drop down in a dismissive manner. Shuffling her bare feet into the spring-touched floor of the forest, Eve nodded as she gazed down at her toes. She felt a blush crawl onto her cheeks. "Yes," she spoke, looking up to meet Jack's eyes. "I wanted to find the… Snow White book," she mumbled, trying to look nonchalant.

Head cocked to the side, Jack swung his staff over his shoulder where it nestled in the crook of his neck comfortably. "The what?" He asked, voice touched with the inquiring tone of curiosity.

Her cheeks felt incredibly warm. This was silly. Why did she feel such a strong need to go find a book on some fairy tale that she may or may not resemble? This would be Jack's last day in Burgess before he had to head to colder climates for the Spring, and Eve wouldn't be seeing as much of him, since they'd both be busy performing their duties. Jack and Eve were going to spend the day together, and she suggested the library?

Then again, this could be her only time to do it. Eve and Calla (the spirit of Spring) would both be travelling non stop in order to bring Spring upon the waiting world. The forest spirit had no idea when she would be able to find the time to look for that book.

Eve released her lower lip, which had been gnawed on between her teeth. "The Snow White book," Eve spoke clearer this time. "I-uhm, I didn't get a chance to read the one North gave me before… y'know," Eve explained, fingers twining together.

Jack's head rose in understanding, and a smile found its way to his lips. "Well then… no time to waste, let's head to the library!" He suggested, tapping his staff on the ground, green and blue light dancing on the wood.

Eve's eyes widened in surprise, and she took the sleeve of Jack's hoodie in her hand to hold him still as he turned around. "You're okay with that?" She asked, her eyes meeting his.

The winter spirit's smile was nothing but genuine. "Sure," he spoke. "I don't really mind, the library isn't all that bad," he joked, smirking playfully at Eve.

A bright smile lit up Eve's face and she hugged Jack in her happiness, squeezing him tight. "Thank you, Jack!" She exclaimed as she pulled away and smiled up at him.

Laughing, Jack ruffled Eve's hair. "No problem, Snow," he replied with a smile as Eve rolled her eyes at the nickname. "Let's go."

* * *

When they had reached the library, Jack directed Eve towards the fantasy novels section then seemed to wander off, telling her he'd be close by. So Eve searched for her book, walking amongst the tall, wooden shelves until she found it. The novel was leather-bound, and claimed to be a book of fairytales. So Eve took it, and flipped to the table of contents. When she found that it contained the story of Snow White, the forest spirit smiled to herself and went off to find Jack, pressing the book to her chest and crossing her arms over it protectively. Eve searched through isles and isles of bookshelves, peeking this way and that to find the winter spirit.

Just when she was starting to wonder where he went off to, a cold breeze brushed against her, and she followed its trail to find Jack in an adult fiction book isle, sitting down on the floor with his back to a bookshelf and his legs crossed. The winter spirit was leaning forward, and in his hands was a book that he seemed to be concentrating intensely on. Even his staff (which he never seemed to let go of since Pitch got his hands on it) was laid to the side, forgotten. Eyebrows rising in surprise, Eve found herself smiling. Jack didn't even notice her presence, too fixated on the book in his lap, and for a moment Eve felt like she should leave him be and let him stay in his own little world for a little longer.

Deciding against it, the forest spirit walked over to the unmoving teen, and knelt down next to him. He still did not notice her, and Eve had to bite on her lip to stop herself from laughing. This was the most still she had ever seen Jack, and it was quite hilarious. Peering at the pages he was focusing on, Eve decided to speak up. "What are you reading?" She asked, making the winter spirit's head snap up in surprise.

Jack relaxed when he saw it was Eve next to him, and he smiled. "Hey," he spoke, seeming as if he were waking up from a deep sleep. Looking back at his book, Jack closed it (putting his finger in between the pages he was on) and lifted up the novel slightly to show the cover to the red-cloaked girl. "The Adventures of Tom Sawyer," Jack spoke, smiling brightly as he observed the expression on Eve's face. "I haven't read this in a good hundred years, so I thought I'd pick it up again, y'know?" He rambled as he looked back at the book. "Mark Twain was pretty cool, I was definitely a fan of his work back in the days," Jack spoke and Eve raised her eyebrows again.

"I didn't know you like to read," Eve admitted, taking a seat next to Jack on the floor and gazing up at his face.

Jack chuckled and shrugged. "Well, yeah. I read all the time. It was the only way to pass the three hundred years of nobody seeing me," Jack recalled. "I've probably read hundreds of books," he thought to himself.

Eve laughed lightly, fingering the cover of the book she held. "Jack Frost, the bookworm. Who would've thought," she said almost to herself. Jack bumped her arm playfully with his, a smirk on his lips. "I wonder what Bunny would say?" Eve mused as Jack opened his mouth to protest, a smile still on his face. "He'd get a kick out of that, huh?"

Rolling his eyes, Jack pulled up Eve's hood and yanked it over her eyes. "Whatever, Snow White. Why don't you go dance with some dwarves or something," Jack joked, looking at Eve with admiration as she lifted her hood to glare at him, lower lip jutting out in a pout.

"I don't understand that reference," Eve said blatantly, looking away from Jack and back to her thick book. "Just read your book or something, Frost," Eve commanded, making Jack laugh in amusement.

So they read.

* * *

After Jack had gotten halfway through his book he noticed a weight suddenly press into his side. The winter spirit blinked, startled out of his reading by the physical distraction. Looking over to his side, Jack saw Eve leaning into him, snoring lightly with a giant fairy tale book drooping off her lap. Smiling to himself, Jack drew up Eve's hood and wrapped her more snug in her cloak.

When would he ever get over his fear of freezing her?

Never, he supposed.

Jack looked around the library and realized with shock that it was closed, only the emergency lights lighting up the book filled building. It was nighttime, and Jack knew that he would have to leave soon.

Careful as to not wake her, Jack placed his book into his hoodie pocket to borrow (he'd return it soon... maybe) and he placed Eve's book on the ground, lifting the snoozing forest spirit into his arms. Eve mumbled in her sleep and nestled into Jack, bringing him that foreign, amazing warmth deep in his stomach. The winter spirit took a deep breath to calm his racing heart, and he flew out of the library, taking Eve home.

* * *

After tucking Eve into as many quilts as he could find, Jack took the jar of dream sand on her bedside, and sprinkled some onto her. This was a daily routine, as Eve still seemed to have nightmares. Golden images of Jack and Eve danced above the sleeping girl's head, ice skating in a forest. The figures' hands were intertwined as they skated, bodies close to one another. A smile found its way to Jack's face, and he leaned down to plant a kiss onto Eve's forehead.

Eve smiled softly in her sleep, and cuddled into her bed, murmuring something incomprehensible. Jack brushed the hair away from her forehead and smiled again. "See you soon, Eve," he whispered.

And he flew out of the cabin, heading South to bring the Southern hemisphere their much awaited winter. Maybe he'd pay Australia a visit.

* * *

**Weeeee the first of many to come one-shots i will be writing! n_n i hope that those of you who read my other story will read this, as well.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL AND I MISSED YOU BEAUTIFUL READERS.**

**Next update will be tomorrow or sometime extremely soon because i have a great idea! n_n**

**I NEED YOUR HELP. WHERE DO YOU GUYS WANNA SEE JACK AND EVE'S FIRST KISS BE? LEAVE SUGGESTIONS PLEASE BECAUSE I DONT KNOW WHERE WOULD BE ROMANTIC I WAS THINKING AN ART MUSEUM IN PARIS OR SOMETHING BUT IDK UGH**

**Goodbye, lovelies!~**


	2. Out With the Old

"I'm telling you, Eve, you'll feel so much better after this," a enthusiastic Tooth Fairy reassured as she measured Eve's waist, writing down the numbers onto a sheet of paper along with the rest of the list of random measurements.

Eve sighed. "I know, I know. It's just... it's going to be weird, you know? I haven't taken this dress off since I woke up in that clearing," Eve spoke softly. The forest spirit felt a strange attachment to the dress, despite her reasons for owning it.

The white, silky lace dress was given to her by her abusive fiancee in her past life. William had tried to marry Eve for so long in order to obtain her family's riches. When Eve's little brother grew ill, the young girl had no other choice but to marry the horrible tavern-owner in turn for his help in healing Eve's brother. She was then given this dress to wear, and was later on killed in it.

Although the dress obviously carried terrible memories that needed to be shed, Eve didn't want to rid herself of it. The dress was the only thing she had from her past life. True, she had her amulet, but it has been touched by her new life so much that it was barely a token of what she once was, anymore. Her amulet was a symbol her new life, since it provides her with her powers _and _is intertwined with Jack's powers as well.

Eve's past life was awful... so why did she want to remember it? Perhaps because she didn't want to forget what she worked so hard to get through, Eve supposed. She didn't want to forget her sacrifices and her bravery. She wanted to remember the time when she was _human_. When she had a family and normal human problems such as loss and starvation and struggle. These painful memories were all she was. They were what made her who she is today.

"There we go," Tooth spoke as she straightened up, smiling at Eve with content in her bright facial features. "Now all I have to do is get these measurements to Aria and everything will be done!"

Eve forced a smile. It was nice of Toothiana and Aria (the seamstress spirit) to help her through this. The forest spirit knew she couldn't have done it on her own. Tooth had even created a design for Eve's new dress. The only hint she gave the forest spirit on the dress's appearance was that it would resemble Snow White. Eve could only pray that it wouldn't be as colorful as Tooth's own attire.

Tooth put her tiny hands on Eve's shoulders and looked the red-cloaked girl in the eyes. "It's going to be great. _I promise_. Just let me take care of things, okay?"

Eve nodded and relaxed her shoulders as she hugged the Guardian of Memories, drawing her close. "Thanks Tooth. I don't know how I'm going to repay you," Eve admitted with a laugh.

Pulling away, Tooth rolled her eyes. "Getting rid of that terrible wedding dress is how. Also, you _need _to start wearing that hair clip I gave you! Red would look so good in your hair, especially with your new dress," Tooth noted with a smile.

Laughing, Eve admitted defeat. "Alright, alright, the dress will be disposed of."

Hands on her hips, Tooth smiled slyly. "Good. I'll be back soon"

And she was gone in a flash.

* * *

A knock on Eve's door interrupted her from her cleaning. "I'll be right there!" Eve called out as she set aside her broom and made her way to the door. When she opened it, she was greeted by the sight of a very excited Tooth holding a gold box.

A smile lit the Guardian of Memorie's face. "It's ready!" She exclaimed, handing Eve the box. "Let's get you into it," she ordered as she flew into Eve's cottage.

Smiling to herself, Eve closed the door behind her and walked over to Tooth- who was now opening the box. The fairy pulled out a silky fabric and her smile grew wider. "Oh, Eve! Look at this dress! Hurry, put it on and let me help you fasten it!" Tooth instructed as she handed Eve the soft and silky material.

Eve complied, slipping out of her white dress once Tooth had turned around, and pulling on her new one. It was much more comfortable than Eve's wedding dress, and it fit her like it were her own skin. The fabric was gentle against her, and Eve could already tell she'd love it. Once Eve had pulled on the dress all the way, she called for Tooth who helped tie the dress and adjust it.

Once she was done, Toothiana backed away and covered her mouth with her dainty hands, a smile wrinkling her tear-filled eyes. "Eve... you look beautiful!" Tooth exclaimed.

Fighting away the warmth in her cheeks, Eve smiled softly as she walked to her full-length mirror. When she saw her dress, Eve couldn't contain her happiness. The dress was a royal blue that made Eve's eyes shine, and at the waist of the dress was a silky yellow ribbon. Eve's dress was short sleeved, the neckline an off the shoulder fashion- the yellow sleeves hugged Eve's arm, and were embroidered with red ribbon. The skirt of Eve's dress hugged Eve's legs and swayed along with her movement. The hem of the dress was yellow and red, and ended right below Eve's ankle just so it barely touched the ground, exposing the forest spirit's bare feet. Toothiana had wanted to get shoes made for Eve, but the raven-haired girl had stubbornly declined her offer. "Thank you, Tooth... thank you so much," Eve whispered as she turned around to face her friend. A smile growing on her lips, Eve hugged the older Guardian. "I love it so much!" She exclaimed as she pulled away to smile at the fairy.

Tooth was still smiling like a child on Christmas. "Turn around! Model it for me, I wanna see how it looks!"

Eve obliged, twirling around in her new dress as the skirt swooshed among her legs. When she stopped, the forest spirit giggled. "It's amazing! It's so soft and comfy and Tooth it's beautiful!"

"And you look outstanding in it," Tooth complimented, gushing over the new dress. "I did pretty good!" Tooth remarked, hands on her hips as Eve laughed.

"You did, indeed," she agreed, grasping her skirt and swishing it happily. Eve never thought she'd be one to get excited over things like clothes. She was quite shocked with her own reaction.

Tooth grabbed Eve's discarded cloak from her bed and held it to her chest, a sly smile playing on her lips. "Now for the last test. Let's see if the cloak agrees," Toothiana spoke in a serious tone as she flew behind Eve, fastening on the soft red fabric.

Once Eve's cloak was put securely on, Tooth flew in front of the forest spirit, observing her attire. With a smile, Tooth put two thumbs up. "It passes the test! They're great! Look in the mirror!" Tooth urged Eve, pulling her by her arm towards the mirror.

When Eve saw her familiar cloak she smiled. This dress was hers, now. The cloak was definitely the final touch, and now this dress had "Eve" written all over it.

And Eve realized that she would no longer miss her white dress. She was ready to discard that memory and move on.

Walking over to the chair Eve had slung her old dress on, she picked it up, turning it this way and that in her hands as she ran fingers over the fabric. Eve turned to face Tooth, looking the Guardian straight in her purple eyes. "Let's take care of this," she spoke, feeling her heart squeeze in her chest.

Nodding, Tooth walked over to the fireplace in Eve's cottage, lighting it up. "I'm way ahead of you."

Once the fire was lit, Eve walked over to it and gazed into the bright flames. It beckoned to her, drew her closer, and she could almost hear it whisper in her ear. _It's time to move on. It's time to let go._

With one deep breath, Eve tossed the white dress into the burning flames that ate at the fabric hungrily, turning it into ashes.

Tooth put a hand on Eve's shoulder, reminding Eve that she did not need her past life. It doesn't matter if it didn't go the way she wanted. Because now Eve had a second chance. Now Eve can make her own story... and it can go any way she wants it to.

Lifting her head up as she stared at her aflame memories, Eve let the past slip away.

_Take that William, you bastard. _

* * *

**I felt like this had to be done. Eve's past hasn't really been covered too much, so I'm gonna be putting a bunch of one-shots of her past life so you guys can connect to her character more and understand her. n_n i think that readers need to have strong bonds with the characters of the stories they read. It's that strong connection that makes a book so entrancing and life-like. **

**Sooo yes. That is that.**

**THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING AND STUFF :D I'm so so so so so so glad you guys are giving such positive results to this sequel! I'm definitely going to continue writing it now that I feel like it has its purpose, haha n_n**

**I love you my beautiful readers!**

**Look forward to Bunnymund/Eve bonding time next chapter! :D Weeeee**

**Goodbye, lovelies!~**


	3. Easter and Eve

Spring was in the air and Eve was filled with life. Even though she had a busy schedule of spring-bringing to bestow upon the Earth, the forest spirit decided to take the day off from her work. Today was Easter, and of course Eve would be at the Warren to help out her close friend E. Aster Bunnymund.

Eve did not need an invite to know that Bunnymund would be scrambling for any help he could get. During their brief encounters in the few weeks before Easter, Bunnymund had been absolutely frantic, battling with a fear that Eve didn't know the tough pooka was capable of feeling. Panic was evident within a mile wide radius of the Australian bunny, and Eve had no idea what could stir up this kind of emotion within the Guardian of Hope.

So she was going to find out.

As Eve guided a large batch of Bunny's so called "googies" into a pink paint river, she caught sight of the pooka supervising the passing of eggs into various tunnels labeled for each continent they'd be visiting. Bunnymund seemed to be holding himself back from straight up walking into the tunnels himself just to reassure his frantic mind that his painted eggs were headed on a safe journey.

After making sure that her batch of pink eggs were heading towards the decoration imprinting vines, the forest spirit made her way over to Bunny.

"Why are you so worried, Bunny?" Eve asked, taking note of the way Bunnymund jumped at her voice and turned to face her. He hid the panic that marked his eyes and gave Eve a smile.

"Ah, it's nothin', Red. Just want this year to be better than the last," Bunny informed her, giving his furry shoulders a shrug.

Eve's eyebrows furrowed and she crossed her arms. "What do you mean by 'better than last year'?"

Bunny's eyes grew dark and he heaved out a sigh. "It's nothin', Sheila. I just lost a lotta believers last year. 'Took its toll on me and I'm worried it'll happen, again."

Tilting her head to the side, Eve glanced over at the tunnels where the last of the eggs were making their way to awaiting Easter egg hunts. "Well, that's the last of them. And you know what?" Eve asked as she turned to face the pooka, a smile lifting a corner of her lips. "I bet that it went just as you planned. If anything, it went _better_." Eve added.

Bunny still looked unsure.

Taking Bunny's large paw in her hand, Eve looked up into the pooka's green eyes. "Let me prove it to you. C'mon, tunnel us to the Globe room," Eve commanded, her authoritative tone not leaving any room for argument. Bunnymund looked hesitant, like he was afraid to face his fear. But he nodded, and tapped his foot twice, sending down a tunnel and to the Pole.

"Ah, Bunnymund! Done with egg hiding already, eh?" North called to the pooka, who gave his green eyes a roll. "Hello, Little Red," North greeted the forest spirit with a smile, blue eyes sparkling.

"Hello, North!" Eve responded, giving a big smile. "How is the globe faring?" She asked as she headed over to it, dragging an unwilling pooka along with her. North chuckled, following the forest spirit towards the ceiling-tall globe of believers.

Eve's smile stretched larger as she gazed at the billions of tiny, twinkling lights that littered the globe. The golden specks of light were shining brighter than Eve could ever remember have seeing them, _even on Christmas_. "Bunny! Look at this!" Eve exclaimed, turning around to look at the pooka as she tugged on his paw, drawing him to her side. The pooka dragged himself forward, and looked up at the globe slowly and hesitantly. His tall ears (which had been pressed down to the back of his head) were now perked up in disbelief and awe at the sight he was witnessing.

Almost the whole globe was lit, each continent shining brightly with the light of belief. A smile made its way to Bunny's face and he let out a breathy laugh. "It went alright," he whispered almost to himself.

Bumping her elbow into his furry side, Eve smiled. "What did I tell you?"

"There are more lights on globe this year. Is most I've ever seen on any Easter day... even more than on last Christmas," North commented from behind them, making Bunny turn around in shock at the jolly man's confession.

"Whoa, wait, didya hear that, Red?" Bunny asked, a spring in his step as he made his way around the globe, admiring the lights that he had worked so hard to earn. Poking his head from one side of the globe. "I want ya to write that down!" He ordered the forest spirit, who gave a laugh as she looked at North. "And I want ya to title the entry as 'The Day North Admits That Easter Beat Christmas'!"

"Eh," North groaned, waving large hands dismissively at the Spring enthusiasts. "I will be in office," North informed Eve, making his way out of the Globe room and leaving behind a giggling, giddy pooka.

Eve laughed, making her way over to where Bunny was admiring his home country of Australia (which was also lit with many lights). "Thanks for this, Sheila," Bunny spoke as he gazed at the globe. "I was so worried Easter would be ruined, again."

Threading her fingers together, Eve looked up at the Guardian of Hope. "What did happen last year, Bunny?" She asked, noting the way he tensed. "What aren't you telling me?"

Sighing for the second time that day, Bunny looked at the floor. "It was Pitch," he admitted as he glanced over at Eve hesitantly. The forest spirit bit her lip and nodded. She had a feeling that was the problem.

"What did he do?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

Bunny's eyes clouded as he seemed to get lost in a memory. "He smashed them in. Every single egg. None of them made it out of the tunnels," Bunny recalled, and Eve could not stifle the gasp that made its way out of her lips. It felt as if cold hands were squeezing Eve's hands in a deathlike grip. _Every single egg _that Bunnymund had hand crafted with all his detail and love... every single one had been carelessly destroyed. All because of Eve's brother.

"Bunny, I'm so-"

"Don't apologize, Red," Bunnymund interrupted, looking into her eyes, now. "It had nothin' to do with ya," he comforted, squatting down onto his knees and placing a paw on Eve's shoulder.

Biting her lip again to force back her protest, Eve nodded. "I'll help him, Bunny," Eve whispered, staring straight into Bunnymund's spring-filled eyes. "I'll help him to change," she clarified.

Bunnymund gave a skeptical smile. "I dunno how much you can do, Sheila," he admitted as he stood up, looking back at the globe. "But it y'need any help, just let me know."

Eve smiled, letting her eyes travel back to the beautiful lights that shone on the globe, giving promises of hope and prosperity. "Thanks, Bunny," Eve whispered.

* * *

**Wooo yayyy that's my Eve/Bunny bonding moment n_n i dunno why but I just love these two together (not as a couple but just kinda as a brOTP). They're so alike, and I feel like Eve would look up to Bunny like a big brother or something. They're just too perf. :3**

**So a lot of you guys seem content on having Jack and Eve go to Paris! :D I think i'll do that,then.**

**kitkatt21: I LOVE LOVEE LOVE your idea of flying lessons/ice skating lessons with kissing scenes and stuff :'D it'd be so cute. I'm gonna put that in there at one point, so dont you worry!**

**Thankyou guys so much for the positive reviews and suggestions! It's really inspiring me to put up a buncha stories! n_n I have so many ideas! *squeee***

**This is gonna be so much fun :D**

**PLEASE LEAVE REQUESTS OF WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE IN MY ONESHOTS AND I'LL GIVE YOU CREDIT AND MAKE IT THE BEST I CAN n_n**

**Goodbye, lovelies!~**


	4. Hello, New Friend

"Eve, darling! Come inside, it's getting late!"

"Alright, mother!"

Eve Dawn was perched on the tallest branch of her favorite tree in the forest her home was nestled in. The six-year-old loved to watch the sunset from high above, and the tree was almost like a second home to her. With a resigned sigh, the little girl climbed down the branches nimbly, swinging down them with no problem at all.

Once she made it to the bottom, a distressed tweet reached her ears.

Eyes wide, Eve froze, letting her senses heighten in order to find the source of the noise. When she heard it again Eve stalked quietly through the forest towards the chirping. The little girl was as silent as a deer as she made her way among the pine needles and leaves, stopping in her tracks every now and then to listen for the noise. She was deep in the forest when the chirping halted.

What she found was what she least expected.

A tiny, rainbow feathered bird was lying against the trunk of a tree. It had the face of a human, along with human arms and legs (which were both covered in feathers). The creature had a humming-bird beak, and big purple eyes that stared at Eve with fear. That's when Eve noticed that the creature was holding it's arm against its chest. The bird was in pain.

The little girl made her way over to the creature slowly. "Hey there... don't be afraid, I just want to help," she whispered calmly as she advanced towards the injured animal. "I just want to help," she repeated.

The bird tried to back away from Eve, but it stopped and stared at the little girl. Eve stopped moving as she let the creature observe her. When it seemed to nod in consent, Eve reached out a hand to it. "Let me take you to my home. I can bandage your arm," Eve offered, keeping a level gaze with the injured animal. It hesitated before nodding and letting out a small chirp.

So Eve picked it up and took it home.

Once Eve had bandaged up the creature (which she assumed was a fairy, given its wings and appearance), she fed it some bread, cheese, and water and made a tiny bed for it that she had constructed herself out of her father's handkerchief and her mother's sewing kit box. The fairy fell asleep right away, and Eve laid in bed wondering what on Earth she'd do with the fairy once it woke up.

In all honesty, Eve hoped she'd be able to keep the little creature. Eve had never really had any friends, and she was an only child. She grew lonely sometimes and always craved some form of companionship.

But Eve knew that she'd have to help the fairy find her way home. It was the right thing to do.

With a sigh, Eve rolled over in bed to gaze at the tiny fairy. She certainly would miss it once it was gone, she though to herself as she felt her eyelids droop with sleep.

A silhouette outside Eve's windows interrupted the little girl from her awaiting sleep. Sitting up in bed, Eve gazed at her window, waiting for the movement again. When it didn't come, Eve got out of bed and drew open the thin curtains, then unlatched her window, letting in the cold of the night. Poking her head out the window, Eve gazed around the dark landscape as she searched for what could have been outside her window.

Just as she was starting to convince herself she had imagined the whole thing, a face met hers and Eve gasped as she fell back and landed on her bottom.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" A girl's voice rung out. Eve looked up at the window to see what looked to be a larger version of the fairy she had rescued. Eve's mouth dropped open in shock as the larger fairy flew in and helped Eve onto her feet. "Are you alright, Sweettooth?" The fairy asked, making Eve blink in confusion at the odd nickname.

"Ah, uhm, I'm fine," Eve stammered, backing away a step from the fairy. Before Eve could ask who the strange lady was, her unexpected guest gasped and flew over to Eve's nightstand where the fairy she had rescued slept.

"Oh there you are!" The fairy exclaimed. "I was so worried about you, little fairy!"

Eve could hear the sound of excited chirping as she made her way over to the strange creatures. A twist formed in Eve's stomach as she watched the two fairies reunite. This would mean she'd already have to say goodbye to the little creature. "Are you her mother?" Eve asked, eyes meeting with the fairy's violet ones as the flying creature gave a bright white smile.

"Well, I guess in a way I am," she replied, holding the baby fairy in her hands. "I take care of all the fairies," she explained, confirming Eve's suspicions. Ah, so they _were _fairies.

"Who are you?" Eve asked, unable to help her curiosity.

The lady smiled, again. "I'm Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy. But you can call me Tooth," she replied, flying over to the little girl. She held out her cupped hands that held her tiny fairy. "And this is my tooth collecting fairy. I have hundreds of them, they help me collect children's teeth," she explained in a rush. "This one probably got attacked by a bird while she was flying around gathering teeth. It happens sometimes," Toothiana told Eve. "She'll be alright once I take her home to rest."

Eve felt her heart sink. "So she has to go, huh?" Eve asked hesitantly, trying not to sound too disappointed.

Toothiana gave a sad smile. "I'm afraid so," she answered, making Eve's shoulders droop. "I can't thank you enough for helping my fairy," Tooth spoke gratefully as she put a hand on Eve's shoulder. "What's your name, sweetie?" She asked, lowering her head to look into Eve's eyes.

Eve gave a small smile. "It was no problem. And my name is Eve. Eve Dawn," the little girl replied.

"Eve. That's such a pretty name," Tooth complimented with a bright smile. "Well, I must head off now, Eve," Tooth dismissed herself, heading towards the window. "Thank you again!"

"Wait!" Eve called out, stopping the fairy in her tracks. "Do you really have to go?" Eve couldn't help but ask, disappointment in her voice.

Tooth smiled again, and turned around to face Eve. "I do. But don't worry, I'll visit you as much as I can," Tooth promised, making the little girl smile as she felt her heart fill with hope. "Now you keep those pretty teeth clean, Ms. Dawn! I'll see you again, soon! I promise!"

And that was a promise she did keep.

* * *

**Felt like you guys needed to know how Tooth and Eve met! :D So I wrote this quick chappy. I apologize for any errors, because I didn't really review it to make sure it was 100% :S**

**FrozenGamer27: **

**Your library idea will be in the next chapter! :D So look forward to that!**

**SO WHERE DO YOU GUYS THINK JACK AND EVE'S FIRST DATE SHOULD BE? n_n (it's their first date, not first kiss) Leave suggestions in the reviews!**

**Also, if you guys have any cool ideas for future chapters that you'd like to see, I'd be more than happy to write them! :D **

**Thankyou for all the support!**

**Goodbye, lovelies!~**


	5. Jack's Library

-Three years after Jack becomes a Guardian-

"A library?" Jamie Bennett asked, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "I didn't know Jack liked to read," he stated, corner of his lips quirked upwards with amusement.

Eve gave a bright smile. "He adores it. So that's why I wanna make him his own personal library. It'll take a lot of time, of course, and I'll need as much help as I can get," Eve drawled on.

Jamie's face lit up. "I'm in," he agreed.

"Me too!" His five year old sister added enthusiastically, blond hair flailing around as the little girl jumped with excitement.

Eve nodded. "Excellent! I'm going to need all the help I can get," she admitted. "Also, we're gonna need to find a place to build it," Eve added.

Jamie's smile grew bigger as his eyes brightened with the blossoming of an idea. "I've got just the place!"

* * *

Two months later and it was complete. In a reserved, tucked away area of forest, not too far off from Eve's own home, a library sat tucked away. The entrance to it was hidden. Jamie had found it years ago and used it as places to be alone, sometimes. The opening to the hideout was cave like and hidden behind trees, and if you walked through it far enough, you reached a clearing surrounded by brilliant evergreens. There was one oak tree in the middle of the clearing that Jamie enjoyed climbing on, and he just knew that Jack would love it.

So they built the library in the tree. It was almost like a giant tree house. The oak tree held it the strong wooden structure steady, and it was high up in the air, a rope ladder leading to the door. By the time Eve, Jamie, Sophie, and all of Eve's animal friends had finished it, the library ended up being two stories tall, and each wall was filled with various books (donated generously to them by North, Jamie, Sophie, and the kid's friends). Eve even threw in some Mark Twain novels for good measure. They had built the library sturdy, making sure it would keep the books safe and undamaged.

Eve had a feeling Jack would love it.

* * *

Jack smirked as Eve tied the blindfold onto him. "Is this really necessary?" He asked, referring to the handkerchief that was currently covering his eyes. Eve smiled and giggled, taking Jack's hand.

"Yes. Now quit complaining and come on!" She ordered him, walking him through the forest.

"Don't let me run into stuff," Jack warned her, putting his free hand on her arm.

"Then don't tempt me," Eve retaliated.

Soon they made it to the clearing, Jack only bumping into a couple of trees (completely by accident... of course). Eve smiled as she put a finger on her lips to hush the eager Jamie and Sophie, who had been waiting by the library for them.

"Alright, let go," Eve instructed as she let go of Jack's hand and went behind him to untie the blindfold. "Now... open your eyes," Eve commanded as she withdrew the blindfold.

"Surprise!" Jamie and Sophie shouted.

"Hey kiddos!" Jack greeted as the two siblings ran to Jack, tackling him with hugs. "You built me a _treehouse_?" He exclaimed, his voice excited.

"Take a look inside!" Jamie spoke, jumping with impatience.

So Jack obeyed with a chuckle, flying to the door and opening it.

"The rope is there for a reason, Jack!" Jamie called over jokingly as the trio made their way to the trunk of the tree to climb on in. Eve flew in before the two, making her way inside to find a stunned Jack.

"Jack?" She spoke, walking over to him. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

He looked over at her, his eyes wide. "You built me a library?" He asked, seeming breathless.

Eve felt her cheeks warm and she scuffed her foot on the ground. "Well, yeah, I thought since you liked reading you should have your own library so you don't have to sneak into the public one, anymore," Eve explained.

Suddenly, she felt cold arms wrap around her.

"I love it!" Jack exclaimed, pulling away to smile brightly at her. Eve felt her heart accelerate with joy.

"You do?" She asked, searching his eyes for confirmation.

Nodding, Jack looked around appreciatively. "It's... _wow._ You _built _this?" He asked, astounded.

Eve shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

"We helped!" Jamie exclaimed once he and his sister had made their way in. "It was Eve's idea, though," Jamie added, giving a big smile at the raven-haired girl.

"It's awesome, Jamie! Thanks, you guys! I love it!" Jack announced.

"I'm so glad you like it! It took us _months,_" Jamie explained. "I found this clearing a long time ago, and I remembered you telling me how you used to climb oak trees so we decided to build it in this one. I put almost all of my books in here..." Jamie began telling Jack.

Eve listened to the excited eleven-year old as he told Jack almost every detail of how they used Eve's powers to summon animals and make the tree stronger. He even told Jack about accidents they'd had while building it, like the time Sophie had dropped a few books in a river and how Eve had gotten frustrated when she couldn't get the bookshelves to align on the wall straightly.

When Eve thought about it, they _had _put in a lot of effort to this library. It was great to see it finished and to see Jack so enthralled by the expanse of books. She knew he'd soon be spending most of his afternoons cooped up in this tree house, reading books by the glow of his shepherd's cane.

Jack and Eve's eyes met, and they smiled, both sharing the same thoughts. By Jack's gaze, Eve knew that he really loved it.

That is the story of how Jack Frost's library came to be.

* * *

**Just a little chappy. n_n idea by FrozenGamer27**

**It was shorter than I thought it'd be, but I didn't know how to make it longer without dragging it on and making it boring. I'm sorry! I hope you all like it, because i thought it was such a cute idea :D**

**LEAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN FUTURE CHAPPYS. n_n IT CAN BE ANYTHING**

**Next chapter will be Jack and Eve's first date! :D:D:D**

**ALSO, FOR ANY OF MY SUPERNATURAL FAN READERS, I PUT UP A DESTIEL HIGH SCHOOL AU CALLED "I'll Try To Change" IF YOU'RE INTERESTED :D I think it's one of my best fanfictions.**

**I love you all and thankyou for the support! n_n stay beautiful!**

**Goodbye, lovelies!~**


	6. A Place For Us

"So, have you decided where you wanna go?" Jack Frost asked as he glanced at Eve from his spot lounging on her bed. He was lying sideways so that he hung upside down off the side, his head hovering conveniently over Eve's belly from her spot lying on the rug on the floor. Eve had laid down on the floor to gaze at the ceiling as she thought about where the two could spend the day. When it was obvious it would take a while, Jack had laid down on her bed. They'd been like this for nearly an hour, now. Jack's bright blue eyes gazed into Eve's fondly, and the forest spirit offered him a sheepish smile.

"I haven't really thought of a place, yet," she admitted as she lifted her head slightly to look at Jack better. "I'm still thinking, though," she reassured him.

Giving a light laugh, Jack looked up at the ceiling, his hair (which was already spiky and messy) was now hanging down from his head, looking even more unruly. "Take your time," he told her. "We've got all day, so no worries."

It was still six in the morning, and Jack and Eve were planning to spend every minute of the day together. While they were off doing their Guardian duties throughout the whole year (they hadn't seen each other since March at the library) Jack and Eve would send each other letters through Bunny in order to communicate with one another. The pooka had agreed to bring Eve's first letter to Jack sometime in late April, and after that it just kinda became a habit. Bunnymund would use his tunnels to deliver their letters ("I ain't no bloody mailman!"), and around June Eve and Jack agreed that they'd meet up on October fifteenth (which was today) and hang out before the two Guardians had to go back to their busy schedules. It wasn't very easy for them to spend time together, since they were almost polar opposites. They needed to find a day where the weather would suit them both.

Sighing, Eve reached a hand out to Jack and carded her fingers through his soft, snow-white hair, then settled it. Jack closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, letting out a satisfied hum, his lips curling into a relaxed smile. Although the breezes were cool outside, Burgess was experiencing a warm October. Eve had thought that this time in October would be cool enough for Jack to visit without any complications, and still warm enough for Eve. But summer had been stubborn this year (literally, Summer, the summer spirit, did not want to give in to Autumn, the fall spirit), and seemed to refuse to dwindle into the crisp season of Fall without a fight. Jamie had expressed his anger when Eve had visited him the previous day. The young boy wanted so badly to see Jack as soon as he could this year so they could have their promised snowball fight, but with this weather it was more likely that Fall would have to extend into late November, and that Jack would have to visit Burgess in December. So here they sat inside Eve's cottage, trying to think of what they could do in this weather. Jack insisted he was fine when Eve had shown her concern, but the forest spirit could see how worn out Jack was already getting, just as Eve had been when they first met. The weather was already having its effects on him. He was drowsy and his eyes revealed bags, something immortals shouldn't have.

Eve continued to run fingers through Jack's hair as his head lightly rested on her stomach, and she thought to herself, trying to come up with ideas for where they could go. What they really needed was a break. A relaxing afternoon of lounging somewhere cool and quiet where they would not be disturbed.

That's when an idea came to her. Eve sat up and smiled. "A picnic!" Eve exclaimed, making Jack sit up and look at her.

"A picnic?" He asked as Eve got up and walked to the kitchen.

Eve nodded and turned around to face Jack, who was now sitting criss-crossed on her bed, his head cocked as he gazed at her with confused eyes. "Where should we have it?" He asked.

Smiling, Eve said, "You can go look for a place that's most comfortable for you to stay for the afternoon. I'll make the food, and once you've found somewhere you can come back here and we'll head off."

Jack nodded, then paused. "Don't you want me to help with the food?" He asked, raising a pepper and salt eyebrow as he got up off the bed, grabbing his staff (which was leaning against the headboard) and giving it his signature twirl.

Eve bit her lip to hold back a laugh, and gave Jack a sweet smile. "You... cooking?" She asked, unable to hold back her laughs this time, although she did stop immediately. Jack crossed his arms indignantly as he screwed up his face into a pout.

"I can cook... sort of," he stubbornly mumbled.

Smiling again, Eve walked over to him and held onto his arms as she looked into his eyes. "I'm sure you can, Jack," she comforted. He still pouted. Rolling her eyes, Eve kissed Jack's cheek and gave him another smile. "Really, Jack. I'm fine with making the picnic, I want it to be a surprise. Just give me..." she calculated the amount of time it'd take her to make them a decent meal. "Three hours," she concluded.

Smiling now, although he was looking unsure, Jack nodded and uncrossed his arms. "Alright," he agreed, putting a cold hand on Eve's hair as he tucked one of the many loose strands behind her ear.

Ignoring the heat that pooled in her stomach, Eve let go of Jack's arms and nodded in finality. "Good, now leave," she ordered him with a smile as she led him to the front door. When Jack was finally out the door he turned around to look at Eve and smiled, leaning on his staff.

"I'll see you soon," he promised.

"Three hours," Eve reminded him.

Rolling his eyes, Jack lifted his staff up. "I know, I know," he reassured.

Eve smiled, now. "Bye, Jack."

He gave her a wink, and soared off.

So Eve went back into her home and headed straight to her kitchen, which made up most of the one story cottage. During her hundreds of years of solitary, Eve had learned and made up many recipes, all of which she recorded in a book. Eve retrieved her tiny brown, leather clad notebook and flipped through it, looking for a certain recipe.

When she found it, she smiled.

This was going to be the best picnic ever.

* * *

Three hours passed and Eve had everything packed and ready to go. Just as she was slinging her picnic basket onto her arm, a knock sounded on her door. Jack had arrived exactly on time. Feeling excitement course through her, Eve grabbed her cloak and rushed to the door, throwing it wide open.

Jack was standing there, a very proud look on his face. "I've found the perfect place," he informed her. "You ready to go?" He asked.

Eve nodded and closed the door behind her. "Ready! Where are we going?" She asked.

Smirking, Jack said, "You'll see."

So they took off, flying into the cool Autumn air. It took thirty minutes of flight until they reached the Blue Ridge mountains of Pennsylvania, the winds ushering them towards the tall, beautiful peaks. The mountains truly were blue, and when they flew closer, Eve could see yellows and oranges among the blue-green trees that covered the mountainous land.

Jack flew down, and Eve followed after him until they ended up in a secluded spot in a forest, right at the bank of a river. It was beautiful- trees surrounded them and birds chirped and the trees were colored with Autumn, their discarded leaves painting the ground.

"Jack," Eve breathed out as she walked over to where he was standing by the river. "This is so _beautiful_," she whispered.

When she looked up, Jack was smiling fondly at her, his staff resting on the ground by his feet. "I'm glad you like it. It took me a while to find this place, but it's pretty far into the forest," he spoke as he walked over to her, sliding slender arms around her waist. "We're completely alone," he told her, smiling down at her in his signature playful smirk.

Eve smiled back, trying to tame the butterflies in her stomach. "Perfect," she replied, nuzzling her nose into Jack's and kissing his chin. She pulled away from him, trying to calm the heat in her cheeks. "Let's set up the picnic?" She suggested.

Suddenly, Jack perked up. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "I've got something for you!" He remembered as he flew over to a nearby bush and searched through it. Eve looked over at him, trying to see what he was doing.

He pulled out something and hid it behind his back, giving Eve a smile as he walked over to her. "What is it?" Eve asked, eyebrow raised as a smile stretched her lips.

"Close your eyes," Jack instructed. Rolling her eyes, Eve smiled and followed his orders. "Alright... now open," he told her.

When Eve's eyes opened, they landed upon a brilliant bouquet of the most beautiful wildflowers she had ever seen. Her jaw dropped and she looked up at Jack as he handed her the flowers. "Jack, I love them!" She exclaimed, sniffing the sweet scent as a smile found its way to her lips. "They're so lovely," she told him, giving him a big hug as a burst of cold ran through her body.

Jack's cold arms held her close. "I'm glad you like them," he told her. "I spent hours gathering them from around the mountains," he admitted with a shy chuckle.

Eve pulled away and gave him a big smile. "You're so sweet," she said as she kissed his cheek. "They're amazing, thank you."

Jack smiled happily. "You're welcome," he replied.

So the young Guardians got to setting up their picnic at the bank of the river, laying out a blanket on the forest floor. Eve laid out their food- sandwiches, fruit, and last (but not least) pumpkin pie. When Jack spotted the pie, his eyebrows rose.

"Pumpkin pie?" He asked, his eyes wide with hope.

Eve tilted her head to the side, smilingly confusedly. "Yes, why? Do you not like pumpkin?" She asked as they settled down.

Jack let out a laugh and ran a hand through his hair. "No, no I like pumpkin pie- a lot," he corrected her. "Uhm, when I was human my mother would make it once a year in the fall," Jack explained. "I guess it's just a secret obsession of mine," he admitted as he took a sandwich that Eve handed him.

The raven-haired girl gave a bright smile as she held her sandwich. "Well," she began shyly, "if you like mine I'll make you some anytime you want," she told him. "That is, if it can even compare to your mother's."

Jack gave a smile. "I bet it's great," he assured her before taking a bite into his sandwich.

The young Guardians caught up, telling one another of their journeys and things they had done. Eve told Jack all about Calla, telling him everything that the Spring spirit had taught her about her powers and about bringing health to the forests of the world, resurrecting them from Winter. Jack agreed to meeting Calla sometime soon.

They discussed the huge snowball war they'd have with Jamie once the weather was cool enough, Jack going in full detail on teams and strategies. When they finished off their picnic with the pie (which Jack was completely obsessed with, claiming it tasted just like his mother's when Eve seemed worried), the young Guardians laid down on the blanket and cuddled into one another as they spoke in hush whispers to one another.

When the stars came out, Jack gripped Eve to him tighter and planted a kiss on the top of her head, sending a warm shiver through her- down to her toes. They laid like that for a while, completely silent as they listened to the sounds of the forest around them.

"I missed you, Jack," Eve whispered as she buried her face further into his the crook in his shoulder. Jack's hand ran up and down Eve's arm as he hummed happily.

"I missed you, too," he responded.

It was a nice day, although they spent most of it lounging around. But that just proved that they didn't need anything to occupy themselves with in order to be around one another. The silence contempted them, and they enjoyed its relaxing caresses.

"Y'know, I could take a break this winter. Spend some time with you, like last year," Eve suggested, looking up to gaze at Jack's face.

He looked down at her and smiled lazily. "I'd like that," he admitted. "I'd like that a lot," he mused.

Eve smiled bigger, now, burying her face in Jack's neck and placing a soft kiss there. "Then it's settled," she agreed. "I don't think I can stay away from you again, Jack," Eve admitted.

She could see a red blush spread across Jack's face in the moonlight. "I can't either, Eve," he whispered. "We don't have to," he decided. "Not anymore. I mean, we've done enough work, right?" He asked. "We deserve a break... some time to be together."

Eve giggled. "Well, let's see how North takes that," she whispered.

Jack snorted. "Santa isn't gonna make me work if I don't want to," he told her. "I'm on the naughty list, anyways. Might as well keep my record up," he reminded her.

Eve was laughing, now. "Well, it's just an idea right now. We gotta see how we're gonna do this, first. We can't just blow off our responsibilities," Eve told him.

Jack brought Eve closer to his side. "I know, I know, just..." he trailed off. "Let's just enjoy this," he whispered.

And so they did. They gazed at the stars until there were no more to see, nestled in one another's grasp as the two Guardians whispered promises of what was to come.


	7. Bunny's Advice

"Wait, _what?_" Bunnymund exclaimed, spring-green eyes wide with shock.

Jack let out a groan as he dug his staff further into the grassy ground of the Warren. This was so embarrassing. Out of anybody he could have talked to, why on _Earth _was he asking Bunnymund for advice on his romantic life? "You heard me," Jack mumbled, turning his red face away from his elder Guardian.

Now that he had overcome the shock, Bunny was beginning to tease the winter spirit. "So you're tellin' me that you and Red haven't even kissed? Not once?" He asked, pestering the young Guardian.

"I don't know why you felt the need to repeat it when I already told you," Jack mumbled grumpily. "This was a mistake, I'm gonna go-"

Hold up, Frostbite," Bunny interrupted, grabbing onto the teen's hood, pulling him over. The pooka was much stronger than Jack, so he didn't even bother putting up a fight as Bunnymund plopped him in front of him. "It ain't nothin' to be embarrassed about-"

"I'm not embarrassed!" Jack exclaimed too quickly before crossing his arms. "You're just... being annoying," Jack concluded.

With an eye roll, Bunnymund spoke again. "I'll help ya, Frostbite," Bunny told him. Jack seemed to perk up slightly at that. "I just needta know the details," Bunnymund added. Jack's small bit of enthusiasm smothered right then and there. "Haveya taken the Sheila on a date?" He asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I did. But... well, we didn't really do much... I don't know, couple-y stuff I guess," Jack explained with embarrassment. "The most we'll do is hug or kiss each other on the cheek or something like that," Jack was speaking quickly now, trying to get it all out as soon as he could. Geez, this was so embarrassing. But he wanted to take his relationship with Eve to the next level. Jack had no experience with this kind of stuff, and he knew he wouldn't be able to do this on his own.

"Hmm... I see," Bunnymund grumbled, paw stroking his chin. "Seems like you two are in the stage where you can have yer first kiss, already," Bunnymund pointed out. "I mean, it's been a bloody year, mate. Try takin' her out on another date," Bunnymund suggested.

Jack raised an eyebrow, a blank look on his face. "Just in case you didn't hear me right, that didn't work too well last time, Bunny-"

"That's why ya gotta take 'er somewhere really special," Bunny explained. "Where is somewhere she's always wanted to go? What's a place you can think of where she'd really really like?" He asked.

Jack gnawed on his bottom lip as he thought to himself, leaning on his staff involuntarily. He was staring at a blue paint river, thinking of places Eve would really like. For some reason, his mind came blank. "I have no idea," he admitted. "Where do girls like to go?" He asked Bunnymund with wide eyes of a child.

Aster shrugged as he picked an egg from the ground and painted it thoughtfully. "Every girl is different, Frostbite. You gotta think of something that matches Red's personality," Bunnymund advised. Jack watched Bunnymund's paintbrush stroke the egg in creative patterns-

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

A bright smile lit his face. "I've got just the place," he told Bunny. "But I'm gonna need your help."

* * *

**Yayyyy intro to Jack and Eve's first kiss n_n the first kiss chapter might not be the next one up on here, but it will definitely be the second one the latest!**

**Sorry for taking so long on uploading these chapters! I've been so busy preparing for college! But now that all the preparation is done, I have more time for writing n_n**

**I hope you guys enjoyed these two chapters. Thankyou for sticking with the story! Your support means the world.**

**Goodbye, lovelies!~**


End file.
